Robin Hood (1973 film)
Robin Hood is a 1973 American animated musical comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Productions and based on the legend of Robin Hood. It is the 21st animated film in the Disney animated canon and directed by Wolfgang Weitherman. It was released on November 8, 1973. Plot Alan-a-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. The pair disguise themselves as fortune tellers and rob the rich-laden coach of Prince John and Sir Hiss while the latter travel through the countryside. A humiliated Prince John puts a bounty on their heads and puts the Sheriff in charge of collecting taxes from the poor, the latter doing so by collecting hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. For the latter, Robin Hood arrives disguised as a blind beggar and brings money for the family, as well as his bow and arrows to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy, his two sisters, and his friend Toby test out the bow, and accidentally fire one of the arrows into the castle grounds of Maid Marian, Robin Hood's childhood love who he has not seen in years, who resides there with her attendant, Lady Kluck. Marian befriends the children and plays with them, pretending that Skippy is rescuing her from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John; Skippy is rewarded with a kiss from Marian, much to his disgust and his friends' amusement. Later, Marian admits her love for Robin to Kluck, who consoles her and convinces her not to give up on her love for Robin. Meanwhile, Robin and Little John are visited by Friar Tuck, who explains that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament and that the winner will receive a kiss from Marian. Robin, seeing this as a chance to reunite with his love, enters the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises as the Duke of Chutney to get near the prince. Robin wins the tournament, bit is exposed and arrested for execution despite Marian's pleas to spare his life. Prince John is forced to release Robin after being threatened by Little John, which leads to a fight between the prince's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of whom escape to Sherwood Forest. The townsfolk host a festival spoofing Little John as Robin and Marian fall in love again. Prince John is described as the "Phony King of England" by the townsfolk, and the song becomes popular among John's soldiers. Prince John triples the taxes in response to the insult and imprisons those who are unable to pay. The Sheriff arrives at Friar Tuck's church and confiscates a coin that was deposited in the poor box. Enraged, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, but is promptly arrested and sentenced to hang. It turns out that Prince John only ordered this as he knows Robin will come to rescue his friend and will thus be potentially caught. After learning of the plot, Robin and Little John sneak in during the night and Little John frees the prisoners whilst Robin uses a makeshift rope conveyor to steal the riches back, but Sir Hiss awakens and catches him in the act, leading to chaos ensuing throughout the castle. After Skippy's little sister Tagalong is accidentally left behind, Robin returns for her but is then cornered by the Sheriff and forced to find a way out. In the chaos, the castle catches fire and Robin jumps into the moat, where he is seemingly skewered by the soldiers' arrows, but, after a few tense moments, emerges unscathed. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Marian to marry Robin Hood and the pair ride off into the sunset with Skippy accompanying them. Why It's Great Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:1970s films Category:Content Category:Good films with bad Rotten Tomatoes scores